


Heartfelt Reunion

by gominojoo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A two chapter book lolol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay ASF, How tf do people tag these things, Kaneki totally gets fucked into the mattress, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Hide, bottom!Kaneki, enjoy my lovelies, lots of gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gominojoo/pseuds/gominojoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartfelt reunion is shared between Hideyoshi Nagachika and Kaneki Ken after not seeing each other for a whole year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is about to get gay asf.

> _You said your mother only smiled on her TV show._

* * *

 

       “Welcome back, Ken.” Touka said calmly. “Welcome back, Onii-san!” Hinami chirped rather happily. Kaneki was okay at this point, although he had one person on his mind the whole journey back home.

 

       “Touka-chan,” he began silently, “please tell me you've seen or heard from...him.”

 

        At first, Touka was confused, but the look of desperation on Kaneki's face gave it all away. “I talked to him the other day, he bought me coffee...he was asking all about you, Kaneki.”

 

_Good._

 

       “Anything else..?” he inquired. He needed to see Hide. He had been such an awful friend.

      “I have his address.” Kaneki looked at Touka weirdly, but as always she was one step ahead of him. “Just in case he needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on. He's really missed you, you've hurt him. You've hurt everyone, but you need to make it right with him first.” 

 

    All Kaneki did was nod. “Here's the info.” the purplenette handed the dark haired boy a white sheet of paper with an address and number on it. Under the constant numbers read,  _Hide._

 

_I'm coming, Hide._

* * *

> _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You've ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece and now you're tearing though the pages and the ink._
> 
> * * *

 

282 Cherry Blossom Dr. 

 

    Kaneki was finally there. He was so close to his best friend, yet so far away. It was raining hard. There were soft claps of thunder and flashes of lightening every here and there. It was overall peaceful.

He stepped on the porch to the apartment, and knocked on the door gently. It was around 11:15 at night, so he didn't want to disturb anyone.  
After about 5 minutesnof knocking, the door was opened and stood there was a tired brown eyed boy with blond bed hair. He stood there rubbing both of his eyes before Kaneki cleared his throat.  
Hideyoshi looked up and could not believe his eyes.

“K-K-Kaneki...”  
“Hide... I'm home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be smutty and gay I promise. I'll update when it's not 6 AM ....


End file.
